


I'll Be Right Here When Your World Starts to Fall

by lullys



Series: September Verse [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drama, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Homophobia, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Disability, Protective Jensen, September Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullys/pseuds/lullys
Summary: Jared and Jensen go to Texas to visit Jensen’s parents for the first time, and not everything goes as planned.





	I'll Be Right Here When Your World Starts to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> one more time, thank you amazing Heather for beta'ing it!
> 
> this piece takes place in July of 2003.

“Mr. Padalecki, you will be assisted to your seat by our staff. Make sure you wait at the gate since you will be boarding the plane first so you can be properly accommodated.”

The lady at the Delta counter puts a tag on Jared’s wheelchair, and then hands the IDs and boarding passes back to Jared and Jensen.

“Thanks,” Jared tells her, and makes his way out of the line, followed by Jensen who is clutching his carry-on. Jared has a backpack hanging from the seat of his chair instead, since it’s not practical for him to carry much more.

They head to the TSA, and Jared is biting the inside of his cheek as they wait their turn to go through security. Jensen places a hand on his shoulder. “Jay, it will be fine. We’ve got this.”

Jared nods, but he isn’t so sure. It’s his first time flying as a wheelchair user, and he is feeling anxious. He has done some research about how the process works, but he’s nervous nonetheless. He needs to go through this though, he plans on traveling more in the future and this will be his new normal. Currently they are at JFK flying to Dallas-Fort Worth, finally to visit Jensen’s parents. They should have gone sooner, Donna has been bugging them for months, but both of them have been rather busy, and if Jared was being honest, he was kind of dreading it. Not only the flight, but being far from home for the first time ever since his life changing injury. But he knew he couldn’t postpone it forever, and they finally decided to go and celebrate Jared’s birthday back in their home state. Jared just hopes it all goes well.

When it’s their turn, Jared picks up his backpack and places it on the tray so it can run through the scanner, and Jensen does the same with his carry-on. The security agent turns to Jared.

“Sir, are you able to walk through the metal detector?”

Jared had been expecting this question from his research, and he shakes his head. “No I’m not, I’m paralyzed.”

The agent then asks Jared to follow him, and proceeds to hand-wand him and his chair, and then gives him a manual pat-down. Jared asks the guy to be careful with his lower back since a wrong touch there may lead to the neuropathic pain he has sometimes. Once they are cleared, Jared stops at the bathroom to empty his bladder since he won’t be able to do that on the plane, and then he and Jensen head to their gate. It’s still a bit early, but as the agent at the counter instructed, they are boarding the plane first so they decide to wait there.

When it’s announced that their flight will be boarding soon, Jared and Jensen proceed to the front of the gate, and the agent there tells him he won’t need the typical aisle chair to board as the design of the plane and his reserved seat allows Jared to wheel to the seat in his own chair and make the transfer. A sigh of relief, and Jared feels a bit less nervous. He was dreading having to use that chair, he’s happy to have escaped it.

The agent leads both of them to the boarding walkway towards the plane, and Jared manages to wheel through the narrow door to the first seat. He positions his chair sideways and swiftly transfers to his seat. Jensen hands him his backpack and his seat cushion, which he places under his butt to avoid pressure sores. Jensen proceeds to show the flight attendant how to disassemble Jared’s chair and stow it in the designated compartment. Then he puts his carry-on in the overhead compartment and joins Jared on the seat next to his, leaning over to plant a quick kiss to his lips.

“You okay?”

Jared smiles and nods, squeezing Jensen’s hand. “Yes. It was actually less traumatic than I thought. Hope the rest goes well too.”

And it does, the flight goes smoothly, Jared takes a nap with his head on Jensen’s shoulder, and before he knows it they’re landing in DFW. They have to wait until everybody has gotten off the plane so they can go through the reverse process of assembling Jared’s chair so he can transfer to it, and they finally deboard.

Donna and Alan are waiting for them just outside the gate when they finally come through, and both boys get hugged.

“Finally you boys decided to come!” Donna exclaims, and the four of them go to the luggage carousel so the boys can pick up their suitcases. Alan carries Jared’s so he doesn’t have to put it on his lap. They head to the parking lot and Donna directs them to their SUV. As Alan puts their luggage in the trunk, Jared has to make an extra effort to transfer to the high carseat but he manages. Jensen stows his chair in the trunk too and they all get settled. Jared rides in the front with Alan since it’s more comfortable for his long legs. They chat during the whole ride, Donna tells them that Mackenzie arrived last night and goes over her cooking plans while they’re there. Jared smiles as he looks outside the window, it’s nice to be back in Texas, even though he’s not in his hometown. He hasn’t been back here since he moved to New York about seven years ago after his mom passed away, and a whole lot has changed ever since he left. Now he has wheels, he has been through a life changing event, he’s a swimmer and most importantly, he has Jensen. That’s the best part.

*

Alan parks in the driveway, and once Jensen has Jared’s chair ready and he transfers to it, he takes a look at the house. It’s very nice, in a welcoming neighborhood. Very different from what Jared himself had growing up, not that he’s complaining. His momma did the best she could. Jared is only glad that Jensen grew up in a place like this, he deserves it.

Jensen picks up a suitcase and motions for Jared to follow him. He notices there are a couple of steps leading to the front porch, but his heart skips a beat when he sees a wooden ramp taking over half of the steps, making it easy for him to reach the porch. He looks at Jensen, who has a surprised smile on his face, and then over to Donna and Alan, who’s carrying Jared’s luggage.

“Whoa, thanks for this. I really appreciate it.” And Jared does, so very much.

Alan squeezes his shoulder briefly. “It’s no problem son, I actually had fun building this. I thought you would appreciate being able to wheel yourself rather than to have someone help you whenever you feel like going in or out.”

Jared nods, smiling sincerely. “I definitely do. Thanks again.”

They all get inside and Donna leads them to the guest bedroom on the ground floor. It’s spacious and nicely decorated, with an ensuite bathroom.

“Jared, Jensen has told me that we could get a plastic chair in the shower stall for you since the bathroom isn’t adapted yet, I hope that’s okay. We will be working on that for the next time you boys visit us!”

Jared smiles at Donna, touched that Jensen’s parents gave so much thought about making his life easier during their stay. He feels a bit guilty that they took so long to come.

“It’s amazing Donna, no need to work on anything. The plastic chair is just fine, I can make do with it, don’t worry. Thanks for everything and for having us here.”

Donna kisses them both and leave them alone so they can freshen up and change clothes after the flight.

They have a nice evening catching up with each other. Mackenzie spends hours talking about college and all of them want to know everything about Jared’s swimming skills. Donna cooks them a delicious filling dinner, with all of Jared’s favorites since it’s his birthday. When Jared goes to bed that night he feels really good. It’s nice to actually be a part of the family and be wholly accepted by Jensen’s parents.

*

Jared and Jensen spend the next day wandering around the city. Jensen wants to show Jared special places from his childhood and teen years. They choose not to hold hands or show too much affection in public since they are in Texas, and not everyone is as supportive or friendly towards the LGBTQ community.

That evening, they go out with some old friends of Jensen’s to a local bar they used to go to years ago, Jensen has mentioned it to Jared more than once. Jared knows Jensen is excited about it, he hadn’t seen his friends in years and even though the two of them don’t drink alcohol anymore, they can still have fun.

Things start out great. Jensen’s friends are pretty cool and accepting of Jared, and he hits it off with two of them right away, Riley and Milo. They spend a while huddled around a table drinking, eating and talking, and a lot of old stories go around, making Jensen embarrassed and Jared laugh his ass off. There’s a serious moment where Jared and Jensen briefly share with them what they went through during the attack and after, and Jared can see how touched they are by what both he and Jensen endured. They make a toast after that to raise spirits.

After that the boys propose they go play some pool. Jared has never played it from his wheelchair, and he bravely admits to the guys that he isn’t sure he can manage it, but he’s happy to watch. However, the guys are having none of it, and convince Jared to give it a try. Jensen squeezes his shoulder and gives him a wink.

“You can do it, Jay. We just need to figure out the dynamics, let’s play adapted pool!”

It’s actually not much harder than straight pool. Jared chooses a cue that he’s most comfortable with and hits a few balls trying to figure out the right angle to shoot from sitting down, and how to best position his chair to do it. When Jared first manages a perfect shot and the ball falls right into the pocket, everyone cheers and Jensen plants a sweet kiss on the top of his head while caressing his hair.

“See baby, you’ve got this!”

They play a few rounds until Jared decides he wants something to drink. He leaves the guys playing and wheels to the counter where he asks the bartender, a nice old man Jensen calls Singer who’s been there ever since Jensen lived there, for a ginger ale. While he waits, someone taps his shoulder and Jared immediately tenses.

He turns around and meets three guys, they are tall and broad, and do not look pleased. They look down at Jared who swallows hard but holds his head high.

“Can I help you?”

The guy in the middle smiles, and Jared instantly knows he’s being mocked. “How cute! The cripple can talk!”

Jared’s heart skips a beat at being called that, but he knows better than to be bothered by it, so he lifts an eyebrow. “Again, can I help you?”

The guy leans down, placing his hands on his knees to face Jared as if he’s talking to a child. “You see, me and my friends saw you back there with your boyfriend. You’re not only a cripple, you’re a fag too. And we can’t have a freak like that in here, can we?”

Before Jared even realizes what’s happening, one of the other guys grabs the backrest of his chair and topples it over. He hears Singer yelling a nanosecond before he hits the ground hard on his left shoulder. Pain explodes in his arm and the side of his head, and his first instinct is to protect his torso, afraid the guys might kick him. He closes his eyes shut and can hear Singer running towards him, keeping the guys away.

Jared’s head hurts like a bitch, and he gathers the only strength he has left to collect his breath and scream the only thing in his mind right now: “JENSEN!”

It takes only a few seconds for Jared to hear more footsteps approaching quickly, and one of their friends - Jared can’t tell which one - saying “Go, we’ve got this!”

Jared feels Jensen’s gentle hands land on him, and his desperate voice close to his ear. “Jay? Baby talk to me, are you okay?”

Jared manages to open his eyes, which stay unfocused for a couple of seconds. He blinks a few times and finds Jensen hovering over him, a deep frown on his face. Jared finds the strength to answer him. “I think so. My shoulder hurts. Help me turn, please.”

Very carefully, Jensen helps him turn on his back, mindful of his shoulder. Jared swallows hard as a wave of pain runs through his upper arm, and he winces.

Jared sees from the corner of his eye that Riley has crouched down on his other side. From their conversations, he remembers that he’s a doctor. That will certainly come in handy now, he thinks wryly.

“Jared,” Riley speaks in a low but clear voice, “how are you feeling? What hurts?”

Jared forces himself to look at Riley. He feels Jensen’s fingers finding his, and he links them together, squeezing tight. Jensen caresses Jared’s hair with his other hand, not sure where he can touch Jared that won’t hurt. “I hit my shoulder and the side of my head. Both hurt like a bitch.”

“You landed on your side? Didn’t hit your back?”

“Yes, and no I didn’t thank god. Not sure if I hit my legs though.”

“Should we take him to the hospital?” Jensen asks, and Jared shakes his head immediately.

“No. I don’t want to go to the hospital.”

“But Jay…” Jensen starts but Jared doesn’t let him finish. He knows Jensen is worried but he is not spending more time at hospitals than he absolutely has to.

“No Jen, please.” He looks at his boyfriend with pleading eyes. “I hate hospitals, I don’t want our trip to be ruined, please.”

Jensen looks up at Riley, silently asking for his opinion, who shrugs and looks down at Jared. “Well, we can take you home and I can take a look at your injuries. But if I think you need proper care then I’m sorry Jared, we’re gonna take you to the hospital.”

Jared lets out a breath and closes his eyes. “Fair enough.” He suddenly remembers something and opens his eyes again, looking around. “Is my wheelchair okay?” Jared is afraid that it might be damaged from the forceful way he was thrown. He tries to sit up but his shoulder hurts, and he fails. Jensen puts a firm arm behind his back and helps him into a sitting position, keeping his arm in place to support Jared. Jared takes a look around and notices the dudes are gone. “Where did they go? Who were those guys?”

Singer is the one who answers the last question. “They are some drunk assholes who come here from time to time. I try to keep them away but they managed to get inside tonight. I’m really sorry this happened. They are far from here now, don’t you worry.”

Jared nods, glad that the guys are gone. He turns to Jensen, lowering his voice with a pleading tone. “My chair Jen, please.” He prays that his chair isn’t damaged, it’s gonna be a pain in the ass if they have to fix it, especially being far away from home.

Jensen’s gaze goes from Jared to his friends, who are hovering nearby all with worried faces. “Guys, check if Jared’s chair is okay please.”

They spring into action, turning the chair upright. It seems okay, Jared can’t see any damage from where he’s sitting. Milo sits on it, bouncing up and down a few times and giving it a close look over. “It’s good Jared, no harm done.”

Jared lets out a huge breath. “Good.” He turns to Jensen. “Jen, can you…”

Jensen doesn’t need for Jared to finish to understand what he wants. He asks Milo to bring the chair closer as he places his arms under Jared, and as gently as he can minding his left shoulder, lifts him. He carefully deposits Jared back in his chair, who feels instantly more grounded from being safe on his wheels again. Jensen crouches down beside him, a light touch on his good shoulder.

“How are you feeling baby?”

Jared tries to smile but it’s more a grimace. “Sore. I just want to go home, please.”

“Sure.” Jensen nods. “Riley will come with us to take a better look at you.”

“Okay. Can you… would you mind pushing me?” Jared hates being pushed, especially in public, but he can’t wheel himself with his hurting shoulder.

Jensen plants a kiss on Jared’s temple. “Of course Jay, you don’t even need to ask.” At that, he steps behind Jared and grabs the handles of his chair, saying goodbye to Singer and their friends, then getting them outside the bar. He takes Jared to the SUV they borrowed from Alan. Jensen picks Jared up and places him on the car seat, helping him adjust his legs and buckle up. After making sure he’s okay, Jensen stows his chair before climbing into the driver’s seat.

They drive home in silence. Jared looks outside the window the whole time, lost in thoughts, holding hands with Jensen. Now that the shock of being physically hurt has passed, the knowledge of just what happened is hitting him hard. The humiliation of being thrown on the ground, helpless to defend himself, is sinking in. Jared swallows his emotions for now, focusing on getting home.

When Jensen parks in the driveway, he kills the engine and turns to Jared, running gentle fingers on his face. “It’s gonna be okay, Jay. Just let Riley take a look at you and we can talk later, alright?”

Jared nods, swallowing hard again. It’s hard not to let tears fall when Jensen is that close to him, reading him so well. He doesn’t trust his voice and thankfully Jensen gets it. Riley parks behind them, and Jensen leaves the car. Jared can hear him asking Riley to go ahead and open the door. Then he arrives at Jared’s side with his chair, helping him into it.

Jensen is wheeling Jared up the ramp when Donna, Alan and Mack rush outside, all asking what happened.

“There was a fight at the bar,” Jensen answers, turning to Riley. “Please explain to them what happened while I take Jared to the bedroom and get him settled. I’ll call you when he’s ready.”

Jared wants to argue that he can speak and care for himself, but his head and arm hurt so much that he knows that for now, he really can’t. He just lowers his head and allows Jensen to push him towards their bedroom. Jensen helps him to the bed and out of his shirt, very slowly as not to hurt his shoulder even further.

Jensen sits down beside Jared, who hasn’t said a word yet. “Jay, we better take off your pants too. Riley needs to check your legs to see if there was any damage we’re not aware of.”

Jared just nods, not saying anything. Jensen picks up on it and caresses his hair. “Jay…”

Jared shakes his head, looking away. “Let’s just get this over with Jen, please.”

Jensen sighs and moves forward, gently removing Jared’s pants and shoes. He covers his legs with the blanket for warmth and privacy, then calls for Riley. Jensen’s friend joins them quietly, and proceeds to examine Jared, looking at his shoulder and the bump on his head, asking Jared to tell him where it hurts. After a short check of reflexes and Jared’s pupils for a concussion, he uncovers Jared’s legs to ensure no scratches or scrapes went undetected. When he’s satisfied, he covers Jared again and gingerly sits next to him.

“Jared, it looks like you’re okay. There’s nothing broken, your legs are fine and your arm is just bruised. You’ll be sore for a few days and there will likely be more bruising but there’s no further damage I believe. I’ll prescribe something for the pain so you can sleep better. Needless to say you can’t sleep on your left side for now. And try to take it easy on your arm - I know it’s hard for you since you use your arms for everything, but let your boy help you for now, okay? Just so you can heal faster. I don’t think you need to go to the hospital, but let’s see how you wake up tomorrow, I’ll stop by just to check. I’m positive you’ll be fine in no time, though. Right now you just need to rest and let your body heal.”

Jared nods, feeling somewhat relieved to hear that he’s mostly okay and doesn’t need to go the hospital. “Thank you, Riley.”

Riley waves him off. “Don’t mention it. I’m glad it was nothing more serious.” He then turns to Jensen. “Jensen, I’m gonna check with your mom to see if she has some pills for Jared, if she doesn’t I’ll run to the drug store and get it. You stay here with him, I’m guessing that will be the most important medicine for now.” With a small smile, Riley finally leaves them alone.

Jensen turns to Jared. “Jay, I know my mom and dad are worried sick and will want to come see how you’re doing.”

At that, Jared shakes his head, looking at Jensen with pleading eyes. “Please Jen… I know they worry but I don’t feel like seeing anyone tonight. Could you just tell them I’m fine and will talk to them tomorrow? I just want to be here alone with you, that’s all.”

Jensen nods, closing the distance between them and dropping a kiss on the top of Jared’s head. “It’s okay Jay, I’ll just go talk to them and explain. I’ll also see if Riley has the pills for you, and be back in no time, okay? Just a couple of minutes.”

With that, Jensen leaves the room and closes the door behind him. Jared rests his head against the headboard, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. God, what a mess. The night was going so well, he was having fun playing with the guys and enjoying himself, and again it all had to be ruined. Jared tries hard not to let his dark thoughts creep in, but it’s damn hard, it feels like a huge setback. Jared is trying, he keeps fighting, but there are times where he thinks it would be much easier to just give up, to just…

His thoughts are interrupted by Jensen coming back into the room. He walks to the bed and sits next to Jared, handing him two pills and a glass of water. “My mom had just what Riley needed, can you believe it? The woman has everything, I swear to God! They are worried, but I told them you’d like to be alone for now and they understand. But please expect loads of comfort food from my mom tomorrow.”

Jared chuckles as he takes the pills. “Thanks Jen.” He sets the glass aside and looks at his boyfriend. “I’d like to take a shower, mind giving me a hand?”

Usually Jensen would give a smirk and offer Jared way more than just a hand, however he knows that’s not what Jared means right now. So he just nods. “Sure baby, lemme get the shower running and I’ll come get you.”

Jensen goes to the bathroom to get things set up and then carries Jared to the bathroom like he loves to do. He helps Jared in the shower since he doesn’t want to move his arm too much, afraid jostling it will cause more pain. They make it quick and soon Jared is dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, and back in bed. Jensen joins him after putting on his boxers and shirt, sitting beside him. Jared plays with a loose thread on the blanket, not looking at Jensen.

“Jay…” Jensen places a finger under Jared’s chin, gently lifting his face. Everything is coming to the surface now that they are finally settled, and Jared can’t help the tears that pool in his eyes. He blinks a few times and tries to look away, but Jensen is having none of it. “Jay it’s just us. Talk to me, please. I know you’re hurting and not only physically.”

“I…” Jared starts, his voice faltering. Jensen waits patiently as he takes a deep breaths, trying to compose himself. “It was so awful, Jen. They said I was a freak, for being a fag and a c… a cripple.” Jared hates using that word to refer to himself, he has slowly learned not to see himself as a cripple. “They threw me on the floor and I felt so humiliated, you know? Couldn’t even get up, couldn’t fight back. You know I try to be as positive as I can most of the time but sometimes…” Jared can’t continue as the tears stream down his face, and Jensen pulls him toward him, wrapping his arms ever so gently around him. Jared rests his head on Jensen’s chest, letting all his held back anger and frustration out.

“Jay… I’m so sorry this happened, and I’m even more sorry that I wasn’t right there. When I heard you screaming my name like that, then when I saw you on the floor… God Jay, I was so fucking desperate. I thought those assholes had really hurt you, I was ready to kill them. But you did so great, you protected yourself the best way you could, and now we’re here and it’s all good. You’re gonna be just fine and that’s what matters. What happened was awful but please, at least try not to let what happened get to you. You are not a freak, and you are definitely _not_ a cripple. I’ve told you many times how brave and strong you are, way more than most people. Please believe _me_ instead of those assholes. You’re amazing and I’m fucking proud of you. I know it all hurts now but tomorrow is a new day, and we’ll always fight together, you hear me? We’re here together and that’s what matters.”

Jared nods, more tears falling as he fights sleep from exhaustion. “Stay right here with me?” Jared knows he sounds whiny, but he doesn’t care one bit. He needs to feel Jensen’s warmth to keep him grounded.

Jensen kisses his hair while caressing his back. “I would never leave.”

*

In the morning, Jared’s arm feels sore, more bruised as expected, and he has a mild headache but nothing too awful. Jensen helps him through his morning routine, and Riley stops by to see how he’s doing, deciding that Jared is just fine and healing as he should. Jensen comes back into the room after talking to his parents, sitting on the bed next to Jared.

“Jay, my mom and dad want to have a nice barbecue for lunch. And she wants me to invite my friends over, they are also still worried and would like to see how you’re doing. What do you say? We could use a fun afternoon instead of just staying in the room, I think. But only if you feel up to it.”

Jared considers for a bit, and agrees to it. Jensen is right, and he won’t let those assholes get the best of him. He came down here to enjoy himself with Jensen and his family, they are leaving tomorrow morning and he wants his last day in Texas to be nice. So he nods. “I think it’s a great idea.”

Jensen lights up, smiling at his boyfriend. “Awesome! I’m gonna have to go out for about an hour or so with my father to get some groceries, but I’ll be back soon. Do you want to stay in bed or get in your chair?”

Jared is actually tired from staying in one place on the bed, so he chooses to transfer to his wheelchair. Jensen helps him, and he tries to slowly wheel himself. It makes his arm sting a bit, but it’s not horrible, so he decides he’s good. He’d never do anything that would risk a serious injury to his arm, since he needs it for pretty much everything. Jensen kisses him goodbye after making sure Jared is okay, and leaves with his father.

Slowly Jared wheels out of the room to the kitchen, following the sounds there. When he enters, Donna immediately turns around, a worried smile on her face.

“Oh sweetie, it’s great to finally see you! Jensen said you were fine but I was so concerned and I didn’t want to disturb you, I just had to see you with my own eyes to make sure! How are you feeling?”

She pulls up a chair from the table and sits down in front of him. Jared really appreciates how attentive she is with him as well, choosing to sit down to talk to him whenever she can so he doesn’t need to look up. Donna surprised him by taking him under her wing and treating him like her own son, especially after learning his own mother had passed away. Jared really likes Donna and appreciates her care.

“I’m a bit sore, but I’ll be fine. There was no serious damage which is the best I could have hoped for.”

Donna reaches out and takes Jared’s hand in hers. “Riley and Jensen told me what happened. That must have been so awful, sweetie.”

Jared nods, feeling his emotions resurfacing and trying to get them under control. “Well, yeah. They are just assholes who can’t accept how other people are. He called me a freak because I’m gay and a paraplegic. And that was a hard blow. Maybe even harder than the physical ones.”

Jared sniffs, lowering his head, his bangs covering his eyes. Donna scoots her chair closer, placing a gentle hand on Jared’s face, and he looks back up at her, noticing her eyes are wet. “Sweetie, I’m so sorry. But they are just dumb ignorant people who don’t know what they’re talking about.” She takes a deep breath. “You know that it was hard for me and Alan to accept Jensen’s sexuality. I was raised to believe a man should love a woman and vice-versa. So it wasn’t easy to know my son likes men. But we almost lost him, and I know it shouldn’t need something like that to change our minds, but we aren’t perfect. It put things into a new perspective, really made us reevaluate a lot of things. And you also know it was hard for us at first to know Jensen was dating someone who is in a wheelchair. It was too new for us, and _we_ were ignorant. We’ve learned. But getting to know you, seeing the man you are, makes me realize that Jensen could have never chosen a better person to be with. You are an amazing man Jared, I can see why my son loves you so much, it’s impossible not to. You are brave and incredible, and we’re all so happy to have you in our family. Please don’t let them get you down. You are very loved and have all of our support for anything. You’re much greater than most men standing on two legs.”

Jared is stunned by her words, and feels his throat closing up. He’s deeply touched by what Donna’s said, and the only thing he can do is mouth a _‘thank you’._ Donna wraps her arms around him and gently holds him, squeezing lightly. Jared hugs her back, feeling much better.

Donna pulls back, smiling at him and wiping away the few tears that fell down his face. "Now, who's up to some pancakes with lots of syrup?"

Jared chuckles, a weight lifting off his chest. "I sure am!"

He’s very lucky to be a part of this family.

*

They spend a great last day surrounded in love and laughter. Jensen’s friends come to visit and see how Jared is doing, all happy to know he’s okay. They have a nice barbecue in the backyard. Milo plays guitar and Jensen sings, staying by Jared’s side pretty much the whole time. Donna makes a huge chocolate cake with thick creamy decadent frosting, exactly how Jared likes it, and they all sing happy birthday to him. Jared pushes what happened to him the night before to the back of his mind, and truly enjoys the day.

When they board the plane to go back to NYC the next morning, Jared entwines his fingers with Jensen’s, giving them a squeeze. His boyfriend smiles, and leans over to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

“See? As long as we’re together, nothing can get to us.”

Jared smiles, and touches his forehead to Jensen’s. “It’s us against the world, forever.”

And, he thinks to himself, maybe even beyond that.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the last timestamp I have from the original ones I wrote along with the story. I'm gonna start working on a sequel now, a full fic to follow up the main story. However, I can still write some more timestamps, if any of you guys have a good idea let me know and i'll see what I can do! I already have one in mind and I'll try to work on that one! 
> 
> for now, I hope you enjoy this one bc I love it!


End file.
